piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:NickyLinnea
Hi Hi Nicky! Welcome to the PiratesOnline Wikia! I think you have seen me once or twice in the game. My pirate's name is Sven Seaeagle and sometimes I chat with Obsidion in the game. I really like your broadsword picture on the Category:Broadsword page. How did you do it? (I am not technically inclined). Fair Winds! Sasank5678 (talk) 09:26, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Culluh Hai :D Example: Lost Sword of El Patron Nicky! Hope this Helps! This might help you for your Weapon Classes programme. Anyway, I am going to rename it as Weapon Groups, savvy? See this, it was made by ElizaCreststeel - Lord Midhav 01:16, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Actually Mid I didn't make the chart. someone else was kind enough to. i borrowed it to show what we could do. Pistol I really like what you did to Category:Pistol. How do you add colors and colored writing? I'd really like to know. Please Respond- 23:39, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I'm glad you like it. :) This is the code for "Famed Pistol" Famed Pistol table style="color:#6782c9;">'Famed Pistol' " from the end, to be able to paste it here) This code is for coloring the letters: style="color:#6782c9;" This is for the background: bgcolor="#131524" You can also type the name of a color instead of a number code. It would be like this: bgcolor="blue" I wanted to match the colors from the weapon cards so I used the eyedropper tool in Adobe Photoshop to get the color code. I hope this is helpful. Nicky Weapon Groups Hello, I have noticed some groups appearing within the new dolls stash (70 known dolls so far). I was wondering if these should be added to the weapon groups page or just hold off for now. Amarok413 14:10, July 11, 2010 (UTC) (forgot to log in when i first left the message) Doll Weapon Groups I added so far what I have. I will look for any more groups in the dolls list we have here on wiki. Amarok413 16:47, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Admin... Um did you know that you were an admin all along? lol. I have to consult EC about what went wrong okay? I left you a message in the shoutbox yesterday... You either have not got it... or I didn't get the reply message.- Lord Midhav 07:43, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Adminstrator Rights (Part 2) Nicky, As of right now, to finally settle some hash around here. I have pulled all admin rights for anyone not a bureaucrat. Once we get some system settled in place - BELIEVE ME - you are the first person I'm nominating. I'm just sorry it came to this. Eliza T. Creststeel 13:22, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Audio Files Thank you so much for the link. I think we need a plug-in to play the music. I tried the steps but I can't get it to play. We need to figure out how to play the music. 14:46, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Headers Hey, beautiful header for the pistol page. My friend would like to know if he could use your headers for his pirates online website. He didn't want to do it without your approval though. Amarok413 02:30, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Pic How did you get this Picture? lol i like that skull chest picture. Color Code #s Legendary Background color: 57070a Font color: ef0e0c Famed/Lost Relic Background color: 131524 Font color: 6782c9 Rare Background color: 162f12 Font color: 44813c Common Background color: 1f230c Font color: c4d400 Crude Background color: 372308 Font color: a4763a ----- Color Code ----- Color Code Legendary #ef0e0c Table Main Page #6c411f Famed #6782c9 Table Main Page #244994 Rare #44813c Table Main Page #dcccac Common #c4d400 Potions Table #bdb7bf Crude #a4763a Potions Table #b139cc Potions Table #f6e211 Potions Table #f6853f Potions Table #53c62d Potions Table #6ba4e9 Potions Table #d14138 Potions Table #b8a070 Nicky Thank You :) Hey Nicky! I'm glad you like it, I'm experimenting with Photoshop lol. I plan to make more like these for other jungles and caverns though! Thanks again for the compliment. Being a noob to wiki, I really appreciate your compliment from a great contributor such as yourself :D. Conquistador Doll Thank you for adding the picture to the page and adding it to the Weapon Groups and Fame Items articles! It's really appriciated! This Will Help. Check out my blog on the COMPLETE list of Released and Unreleased weapons (& items). Someone else on another site found it and I kept it here. It will SURELY help ye with yer Weapon Groups project. Remember to comment. :) - Lord Midhav 18:20, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Ok I got the Sea Dog Pistol yesterday. It is crude. This wiki claims its common. There are rarity errors with also with the : Taboo doll, Pirate doll, Clay doll, and a few more. The Best ! Hey ... u are awesome ... realy : * 4 caracters level 50 * all skills masterd * u catched all fishes wish to be upgrade to but my parents .... u know i think Well , GOOD LUCK ... in the future versions and updates UR FAN NR.1': 09:11, August 8, 2010 (UTC)Davy 09:11, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey Mate! Hey there Nicky! What's up on your Sandbox? Is that something intended for the Main Page? I'm just curious... Do you know that we have something called Templayte:Infobox Character? I ripped it off from PotC wiki... It has some glitches... Can you and Obsidion tinker with it? I'm also trying to get some music articles (the only one done now is Black Pearl Boss Battle (final music) - see the article), but the Play button doesn't seem to work. It has the following Templates... Infobox Music, Listen, Listen Inline. Infobox Music is an infobox for the music (duh). Listen Inline is intended to make the Play button come... but I don't know how (I ripped them off form Runescape wiki). I don't know what "Listen" does. Reply soon. - 'Lord Midhav 10:32, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay I found out from Obsidion that it was meant for the Main Page. Can you trying fixing or working on the mentioned Templates. On a side-note do you mindif your Test Release notes blog was changed to Test Release Notes - Aug 2, 3 and 6th for future reference? - Lord Midhav 11:01, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay mate... You're doing a good job with the time you have at hand. Btw, they updated test on Aug 10th. Once they release it on Live, I think you'd know what to name the blog... Aye? - Lord Midhav 13:27, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Weapon Groups Hey Nicky, I saw how you had the notices asking if some people owned certain weapons and to add a picture if they did. Well someone I know came accross a list of weapon names in the Phase Files and some seemed to look as if they should be in certain groups. I figured I'd tell you because you seem like the Go-To girl for weapon groups! I think there's a Shark Sticker Bayonet out there, probably the Famed weapon in the Sticker Bayonets groups. Along with the Hex Reflector Dolls there's a Hex Guardian Doll along with Rebound For the Nomad Dolls, there's a Adventurer and Explorer Doll along with a Nomad Doll, but it didn't occur to me that was part of them until I saw your group name haha. There was a Tyranny Doll, I though it sounded like it would fit in well with the Evil Dolls, but I'm a bit skeptic on that one. Also there was an Orangutan Repeater listed, it's most likely in the game. RobinYerloot 20:52, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Can u post more pictures? James 2000 15:43, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Awesome Job!! Just wanted to thank ya for adding all pictures to Weapon pages involving their Weapon Groups, great great job! Sorry, I tried doing this : border="1" cellspacing="1" cellpadding="1" | | [ [ File :(File name here) | thumb | center | 130px | [ Page Link) ] ] ] (without the spaces.) I'm not saying no.-Peter Stormshot Hey I like the placement on the Masterwork & Bejeweled Broadsword I think that looks really cool haha. I also like it below the weapon group pictures. Above kinda takes up too much space IMO. And the pictures look really great! RobinYerloot 18:59, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Broadswords the broadswords u cut out are amazing. How high res is ur screen to get such a large picture? WIll you be doing these for the other weapons as well? Amarok413 22:06, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Random Chat wow you have an awesome pirate Re:Great Images Haha I take no credit for those, they were taken by others and are on the SotL's pages. I simply added them, and if you need help with any future projects of yours, I'm always bored! Haha Re Broadswords everybody talks about these phase files... where are they finding them? it has me curious. Privateer Dolls Hey Nicky, just noticed the Privateer Doll group is missing a doll, the Swashbuckler Doll. It goes before the Buccaneer Doll. And I do believe the dolls fit in the Pirate Group? With the exception of the Mutineer doll? Not sure, but saw that and thought I should let you know! Also! Add the Skeleton Doll to the Crypt Dolls, it's the first Doll in that set. RobinYerloot 22:07, August 17, 2010 (UTC) New Sabre new Sabre thx :) Vote Yes To Icons! I have weapon icons as they would appear in your inventory and would like to add them to pages. See what they look like here and vote Yes or No here. Shaman Doll has a better example of what I want to do. Sorry about the Throwing knives! Im sorry i did the throwing knife thing. i didn't know it was under : throwing ' kniVes. ' Captaingoldvane2 21:07, August 18, 2010 (UTC) nicky help me!!! im having trouble finding the lost sword of el patron weres the best place to get it?im the won that edited seabeard so you know who i am!!!! Congrats! Congrats on getting the captain badge! Sorry. I am sorry im trying to get a badge. And i have a question who started this wiki? Bruiser's Cutlass Group You forgot the first one! haha, It's Slasher's Cutlass - Brawler's Cutlass -Bruiser's Cutlass RobinYerloot 16:19, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Clothing I think I'll leave Buyable clothes in the Tailor's spots. We could add links to the pages already made (Men's Shirts, Women's Shirts, ect) for tailors and add links to this page of findable items. I could add little Header 3's for the seperate types of clothing, show the basic version and list the different colors/styles it comes in. Header 2 - Boy's Garb Vests Shirts/Tanks Trousers/Highwaters Coats/Jackets Boots Hats Belts Header 2 - Girl's Garb Heading 3 - Vests/Corsets Shirts/Blouses Capris/Shorts/Skirts Coats Boots Hats okay got it all together. So what I think we should do is this, we'll spilt it up like I have above, and then add a fourth header for certain ones, such as your "Buckled Sashes" or "Cotton Jackets" for boys, or items that come in many colors, we can either add a picture for each color or put a picutre of the "plain" version up and list the colors it comes in underneath, and at the end of each clothing item there'll be "Fine (Garb Name Here)" (Also a third-header) for one-of-a-kind items, like for jackets, the Bouncer's Jacket, Evening Jacket, and Shipwright Jacket and other items that aren't the same thing in different colors, savvy? If it doesn't make sense lemme know. PS what do you want to call this page? Haha, something we gotta figure out before we make it. Hey! You're real welcome, and thanks for the tips! I'll keep all of that in mind. Just curious, what happened to all the quest listings? For instance when I go to Giladoga there is no list of what has to be done to complete his part of the Black Pearl quest? Were they moved, deleted? They definitely ame in handy, especially when helping new pirates. DakotaSurfer 05:15, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! I'm happy as well, and I'm also using the order of the weapons on the List of Released/Unreleased weapons to make it all the eaiser for you when the new staffs come out and if any new weapons come out, I'll give it to you when I'm finished! RobinYerloot 12:58, August 27, 2010 (UTC) (Btw, the message about thanks for the tips and I'll keep that in mind was me, the bottom was someone else hah.) Congrats on number 1!!! Probably took awhile. ;) Icons I am still interested in putting weapon icons in pages. Please inform me of the results of the new vote when it's done. King Gamer | Come and Talk! Complete List of Released & Unreleased Weapon Groups This should be of great help to ye in the future! Italics means unrleased, Bold is the group name, I listed the ability they have in common in parhenthesises. Alright, all done editing, I had some bolding/italicising issues, as you can see haha. Rustic Cutlasses '''(Crude Cutlasses) Worn Cutlass, Swabbie's Cutlass, Deck-hand's Cutlass, Cabin Boy's Cutlass, Light Cutlass. Sailor's Cutlass '''Run-of-the-Mill Cutlasses (Common Cutlasses) Heavy Cutlass, Boarding Cutlass Specialty Cutlasses '''(Rare Cutlasses) War Cutlass '''Masterfully Crafted Cutlasses (Critical Strike) Sharp Cutlass, Tempered Cutlass, Engraved Cutlass, Bejeweled Cutlass, Masterwork Cutlass Armed Forces Cutlasses (Power Slash?) Navy Sergeant’s Cutlass, EITC Mercenary’s Cutlass – Slasher’s Cutlasses looks the same Scurvy Dog’s Cutlasses (Other Common Cutlasses) Bandit’s Cutlass, Pirate’s Cutlass Venomous Cutlasses '''(Venom Strike, Posion Immunity) Poisoned Cutlass, Venomed Cutlass, Assassin’s Cutlass '''Primate Cutlasses (Monkey Panic, Sure Footed) Monkey Cutlass, Baboon Cutlass, Orangutan Cutlass, Gorilla Cutlass Mystical Cutlasses (Healing Boost, Voodoo Damage) Voodoo Hunter Cutlass, Witch Hunter Cutlass, Cutlass of the Inquisition Divine Cutlasses (Cleanse, Life Drain Immunity) Silver Cutlass, Holy Cutlas, Sacred Cutlass, Divine Cutlass Fighter’s Cutlasses '''(Power Slash, Stun Immunity) Brute’s Cutlass, Brawler’s Cutlass, Bruiser’s Cutlass '''Cursed Cutlasses Shadow Cutlass, Forbidden Cutlass Shipmates’ Cutlasses (Captain's Resolve) Mariner’s Cutlass, Quarter Master’s Cutlass, First Mate’s Cutlass, Lieutenant’s Cutlass, Commander’s Cutlass, Commodore’s Cutlass, Vice Admiral’s Cutlass, Admiral’s Cutlass Shark Blades (Critical Strike, Rolling Attack) Shark Blade, Tiger Shark Blade, Black Shark Blade Bane Cutlasses Bane Blade Cutlass,'' Bane Fire Cutlass, Bane Curse Cutlass Pirate Cutlasses (Rolling Attack) Sea Dog’s Cutlass, Swashbuckler’s Cutlass, Buccaneer’s Cutlass, Privateer’s Cutlass, Corsair’s Cutlass, Seven Seas Cutlass Flaming Cutlasses (Blood Fire, maybe?) Bloodfire Cutlass, Crimsonfire Cutlass, Emberfire Cutlass Life Stealer Cutlasses Life Stealer Cutlass, Spirit Stealer Cutlass, Soul Stealer Cutlass Blades of Legend '(All are most likely Legendary/Special Weapons) ''Heart of Padres Del Fuego, Lost Sword of El Dorado Lost Blade of Calypso Sword of Quetzalcoatl Montezuma’s Blade Spectral Cutlass Darkfire Cutlass - Not Legendary, but Code Redeemed Weapon Conquistador’s Cutlass Lost Sword of El Patron - Only Legendary Released '''Blacksmith’s Cutlasses (Buyable Cutlasses) Short Cutlass, Voodoo Cutlass, Battle Cutlass, Ornate Cutlass, Grand Cutlass, Royal Cutlass Other Cutlasses ''' Dual Rusty Cutlasses '''Rustic Sabres (Crude Sabres) Rusty Sabre Light Sabre Masterfully Crafted Sabres (Critical Strike) Sharp Sabre, Tempered Sabre, Engraved Sabre, Bejeweled Sabre, Masterwork Sabre Run-of-the-Mill Sabres (Common Sabres) Ornate Sabre, Boarding Sabre Specialty Sabres (Rare Sabres) Royal Sabre Dueling Sabres (Master's Riposte) Fencer’s Sabre, Duelist’s Sabre, Musketeer’s Sabre, Master Fencer’s Sabre Swordsmen’s Sabres (Skewer) Swordsman’s Sabre, Sword Fighter’s Sabre, Sword Master’s Sabre Mystical Sabres (Healing Boost, Voodoo Damage) Voodoo Hunter Sabre, Witch Hunter Sabre, Sabre of the Inquisition Sacred Sabres (Cleanse) Silver Sabre, Holy Sabre, Sacred Sabre, Divine Sabre Birds of Prey Sabres (Feint) Hawk Sabre, Falcon Sabre, Eagle Sabre, Great Hawk Sabre, Kingfisher Sabre Shipmates’ Sabres (Captain's Resolve) Mariner’s Sabre, Quarter Master’s Sabre, Lieutenant’s Sabre, Commander’s Sabre, Captain’s Sabre, Vice Admiral’s Sabre, Admiral’s Sabre Flaming Sabres (Blood Fire, maybe?) Bloodfire Sabre, Crimsonfire Sabre, Emberfire Sabre Bane Sabres Bane Blade Sabre, Bane Fire Sabre, Bane Curse Sabre Sabres of Legend LePorc’s Sabre Blacksmith’s Sabres (Buyable Sabres) Iron Sabre, Steel Sabre, Fine Sabre, War Sabre, Master Sabre Run-of-the-Mill Broadswords (Common Broadswords) Worn Broadsword, Iron Broadsword, Light Broadsword (Worn, Iron, and Light all have the same design) Heavy Broadsword (Heavy and War Broadswords look the same) Specialty Broadswords (Rare Broadswords) Royal Broadsword, War Broadsword Other Broadswords Brute’s Broadsword (Looks like Iron, Worn and Light Broadswords), EITC Grunt’s Broadsword (Has Hurricane Slash), Executioner’s Broadsword Masterfully Crafted Broadswords (Critical Strike) Sharp Broadsword, Tempered Broadsword, Engraved Broadsword, Bejeweled Broadsword, Masterwork Broadsword Primate Broadswords (Monkey Panic, Sure Footed) Monkey Broadsword, Baboon Broadsword, Gorilla Broadsword Mystical Broadswords (Healing Boost, Voodoo Damage) Voodoo Hunter Broadsword, Witch Hunter Broadsword, Broadsword of the Inquisition Bane Broadswords Bane Blade Broadsword, Bane Fire Broadsword, Bane Curse Broadsword Army Broadswords (Hurricane Slash) Military Broadsword, Soldier’s Broadsword, Cavalry Broadsword, Dragoon’s Broadsword, Brigadier’s Broadsword, General’s Broadsword Cursed Broadswords Dark Broadsword, Shadow Broadsword, Forbidden Broadsword War Broadswords Fighter’s Broadsword, Savage Broadsword, '' ''Warmonger’s Broadsword, '' ''Warlord’s Broadsword, '' ''War Master’s Broadsword Naval Broadswords Lieutenant’s Broadsword (unreleased), Commander’s Broadsword (unreleased), Captain’s Broadsword, Vice Admiral’s Broadsword Flaming Broadswords (Blood Fire?) Bloodfire Broadsword, Crimsonfire Broadsword, Emberfire Broadsword Scavenger’s Broadswords Black Raven Broadsword, Vulture Claw Broadsword Broadswords of Legend Ignis Maximus (unreleased), Avaricia’s Blade (unreleased), Barbossa’s Edge (unreleased), The Dark Mutineer, Nemesis Blade Blacksmith’s Broadswords (Buyable Broadswords) Small Broadsword, Steel Broadsword, Mighty Broadsword, Ornate Broadsword, Great Broadsword Rustic Pistols (Crude Pistols) Whellock Pistol, Snaplock Pistol Pirate Pistols (Crude, Common Common) Sea Dog Pistol, Swashbuckler’s Pistol, Buccaneer’s Pistol Deadly Snake Pistols (Infinite Venom Shot, Venom Immunity) Rattler Pistol, Cobra Pistol, Bush Master Pistol Scurvy Dog Pistols (Not in the Face!) Scallywag’s Pistol, Robber’s Pistol, Scoundrel’s Pistol Midnight Pistols (Hex Ward) Night Hunter Pistol, Shadow Stalker Pistol, Foul Bane Pistol, Fullmoon Special Pistol Marksman’s Pistols (Point Blank) EITC Thug’s Pistol, Navy Sergeant’s Pistol, Duelist’s Pistol, Executioner’s Pistol Holy Pistols (Cleanse) Silver Pistol, Holy Pistol, Sacred Pistol Relic Pistols Runic Pistol (unreleased), Warding Pistol, Arcane Pistol Pistols of Legend Beckette’s Pistol (unrleased), Mercer’s Pistol, Jack Sparrow’s Revenge Gunsmith’s Pistols (Buyable Pistols) Iron Pistol, Steel Pistol, Ornate Pistol Rustic Bayonets (Crude Bayonets) Flintlock Bayonet, Wheellock Bayonet Run-of-the-Mill Bayonets (Common Bayonets) Snaplock Bayonet Fighter’s Bayonets (Bayonet Rush, Critical Strike) Combat Bayonet, Battle Bayonet, War Bayonet Naval Bayonets (Bayonet Rush) Navy Cadet’s Bayonet, Navy Guard’s Bayonet, Navy Musketeer’s Bayonet, Navy Veteran’s Bayonet, Navy Dragoon’s Bayonet Sticker Bayonets (Healing Boost) Crab Sticker Bayonet, Pig Sticker Bayonet, Gator Sticker Bayonet, Shark Sticker Bayonet Army Bayonets (Bayonet Bash) Militia Bayonet, Military Bayonet, Soldier’s Bayonet, Officer’s Bayonet, Brigadier’s Bayonet - Officers/Brigandiers may be released. Pirate Bayonet (Bayonet Disable) Sea Dog’s Bayonet, Swashbuckler’s Bayonet, Buccaneer’s Bayonet, Privateer’s Bayonet, Corsiar’s Bayonet (No Seven Seas was listed) Gunsmith’s Bayonet Iron Bayonet, Steel Bayonet, Master Bayonet Run-of-the-Mill Muskets (Common Muskets) Old Musket, Flintlock Musket, Wheellock Musket, Sea Dog Musket Fiery Muskets Hotshot Musket (unreleased), Burnshot Musket (unreleased), Flameshot Musket (unreleased),'' '' Firebrand Musket S'curvy Dog’s Muskets' (Not in the Face!) Scallywag’s Musket, Robber’s Musket, Scoundrel’s Musket Marksman’s Muskets Gunner’s Musket (unreleased), Rifleman’s Musket, Master Gunner’s Musket Hunter’s Muskets Huntsman’s Musket (unreleased), Marksman’s Musket, Sniper’s Musket Hex Breaker Muskets (Hex Ward) Hex Guard Musket, Hex Stopper Musket, Hex Breaker Musket Holy Muskets (Cleanse) Silver Musket, Holy Musket, Sacred Musket Gunsmith’s Muskets (Buyable Muskets) Sailor’s Musket, Boarding Musket, Royal Musket Rustic Blunderbusses (Crude Blunderbusses) Cracked Blunderbuss, Matchlock Blunderbuss, Flintlock Blunderbuss Scattergun Blunderbusses (Critical Strike) Scattergun, Heavy Scattergun, War Scattergun Pirate Blunderbusses (Healing Boost) Sea Dog Blunderbuss, Swashbuckler’s Blunderbuss, Buccaneer’s Blunderbuss Primate Blunderbusses (Sure Footed, Monkey Panic) Monkey Blunderbuss, Baboon Blunderbuss, Gorilla Blunderbuss Caribbean War Blunderbusses (Stun Shot) Navy Blunderbuss, EITC Blunderbuss, Pirate Blunderbuss, Grand Blunderbuss Mercenary’s Blunderbusses Hunter’s Blunderbuss (unreleased), Hired-Gun’s Blunderbuss (unreleased), Mercenary’s Blunderbuss, Bounty Hunter’s Blunderbuss Midnight Blunderbuss (Hex Ward) Night Hunter Blunderbuss, Shadow Stalker Blunderbuss, Foul Bane Blunderbuss, Fullmoon Special Blunderbuss Relic Blunderbusses Runic Blunderbuss (unreleased), Warding Blunderbuss, Arcane Blunderbuss Blacksmith’s Blunderbusses (Buyable Blunderbusses) Small Blunderbuss, Fine Blunderbuss, Royal Blunderbuss EITC Repeaters EITC Grunt’s Repeater (Unreleased), EITC Hired-Gun’s'' Repeater (Unreleased),'' EITC Mercenary’s Repeater Dreadful Repeaters (Critical Strike) Wicked Repeater, Dread Repeater, Baneblast Repeater, Skullbone Repeater Midnight Repeaters (Hex Ward) Night Hunter Repeater, Shadow Stalker Repeater, Foul Bane Repeater, Fullmoon Special Repeater Primate Repeaters (Monkey Panic, Sure Footed) Monkey Repeater, Baboon Repeater, Orangutan Repeater, Gorilla Repeater Pirate Repeaters Sea Dog Repeater, Swashbuckler’s Repeater, Buccaneer’s Repeater, Privateer’s Repeater, Corsair’s Repeater, Seven Seas Repeater Relic Repeaters Runic Repeater (Unreleased), Warding Repeater (Unreleased), Arcane Repeater, Cabal Repeater Masterfully Crafted Repeater Pistols (Quick Load) Enhanced Repeater Pistol, Clockwork Repeater Pistol, Gatling Repeater Pistol, Master Crafted Repeater Pistol Cursed Repeaters Dark Repeater Pistol, Shadow Repeater Pistol, Forbidden Repeater Pistol Holy Repeaters (Cleanse) Silver Repeater Pistol, Holy Repeater Pistol, Sacred Repeater Pistol Gunsmith’s Repeaters (Buyable Repeaters) Twin Barrel Pistol, Steel Repeater, Ornate Repeater, Volley Pistol Living Dead Bane Dolls (Crude Bane Dolls) Ugly Voodoo, Doll Zombie, Doll Ghoul Doll Mind Control Bane Dolls (Not in the Face!) Hypnotic Doll, Manipulation Doll, Mind Control Doll, Domination Doll Evil Bane Dolls (Evil Eye) Evil Doll, Wicked Doll, Unholy Doll, Villainy Doll, Tyranny Doll – May be In-Game Bane Dolls from the Grave (Spirit Guard) Skeleton Doll, Cemetery Doll, Crypt Doll, Carrion Doll, Revenant Doll,'' Tomb King Doll – May be In-Game '''Pirate Bane Dolls' (Red Fury) Swashbuckler Doll, Buccaneer Doll, Mutineer Doll, Privateer Doll, Warmonger Doll – May be In-Game, Barbossa Doll '' '''Cursed Bane Dolls' Dark Voodoo Doll, Shadow Voodoo Doll, Forbidden Voodoo Doll, Jolly Roger Voodoo Doll Tortured Bane Dolls Cursed Voodoo Doll, Tormented Voodoo Doll, Overlord Voodoo Doll, Davy Jones Voodoo Doll Gypsy Bane Dolls (Red Fury) (Buyable Bane Dolls) Fury Doll, Rage Doll, Grudger Doll, Vengeful Doll, Wrath Doll Ordinary Mojo Dolls Wax Doll, Clay Doll Oriental Mojo Dolls (Wind Guard) Silk Doll, Oriental Doll, Warrior Doll, Nomad Doll, Warlord Dol ,'' Shao Feng Doll '''Witch Mojo Dolls' (Evil Eye) Witch Doctor Doll, Bewitcher Doll, Siren Doll, Occult Doll, Banshee Doll, Black Magic Doll Sorceress Dolls (Hex Guard) Mystic Doll, Priestess Doll, Gypsy Doll, Shaman Doll, Cabal Doll, Tia Dalma’s Doll Protection Mojo Dolls (Hex Ward) Straw Doll, Warding Doll, Hex Watcher Doll, Spell Binder Doll, Curse Breaker Doll, Jack Sparrow’s Voodoo Doll Hex Reflection Mojo Dolls (Group Dolls) Hex Reflecter Doll, Hex Rebound Doll, Hex Guardian Doll Mojo Dolls of Legend Calypso’s Radiance Gypsy’s Mojo Dolls (Hex Guard) (Buyable Mojo Dolls) Cotton Doll, Ornate Doll, Enchanted Doll, Magic Doll, Mysterious Doll Rag Spirit Dolls Rag Doll, Cupie Doll Primate Spirit Dolls (Monkey Panic) Monkey Doll, Chimpanzee Doll, Baboon Doll, Orangutan Doll, Gorilla Doll '' '' Jack the Monkey Doll Spiritual Spirit Dolls (Cleanse) Doll of Cleansing, Doll of Purification, Doll of Sacred Rituals Traveler Spirit Dolls (Spirit Mend) Sailor Doll, Seafarer Doll, Traveler Doll, Voyager Doll, Explorer Doll, Adventurer Doll, Elizabeth Swan Doll Hero Spirit Dolls (Regeneration) Solider Doll Hero, Spirit Fencer Doll, Conquistador Doll, Treasure Hunter Doll (May Be in Game), Will Turner Doll '' '''Gypsy’s Spirit Dolls (Spirit Mend) (Buyable Spirit Dolls)' Healing Doll, Mending Doll, Restoration Doll, Renewal Doll, Life Doll Enemy Daggers (Common Daggers) Gravedigger’s Dagger, Mutineer’s Dagger, Brigand’s Dagger, Duelist’s Dagger EITC Daggers EITC Thug’s Dagger, EITC Hired-Gun’s Dagger, EITC Assassin’s Dagger Wilderness Daggers (Fenit) Survival Dagger, Wilderness Dagger, Jungle Dagger, Swamp Dagger, Bayou Dagger (All on TEST, all probably In-Game) Traitor Daggers (Backstab) Backstabber Dagger, Back Biter Dagger, Deal Breaker Dagger, Double Cross Dagger, Traitor’s Dagger, Cutthroat Dagger Pirate Daggers (?) Sea Dog’s Dagger, Swashbuckler’s Dagger, Buccaneer’s Dagger, Privateer’s Dagger, Corsair’s Dagger, Seven Seas Dagger Tribal Idol Daggers (Voodoo Reflect) Dagger of the Sun Idol, Dagger of the Moon Idol, Dagger of the Hawk Idol, Dagger of the Bear Idol, Dagger of the Golden Idol, Dagger of the Dark Idol Blacksmith’s Daggers (Buyable Daggers) Small Dagger, Steel Dagger, Combat Dagger, Battle Dagger, War Dagger Old Throwing Knives Rusty Throwing Knives Balanced Throwing Knives (Common Knives) Balanced Throwing Knives, Cutlery Set, Raider’s Throwing Knives Den Throwing Knives (healing Boost) Asp’s Den Knives, Adder’s Den Knives, Sidewinder’s Den Knives, Viper’s Den Knives Scurvy Dog’s Throwing Knives (Not in the Face!) Scallywag’s Knives, Robber’s Knives, Scoundrel’s Knives Fang Throwing Knives (Dagger Whirlwind) Black Fang Knives, Grim Fang Knives, Raven Fang Knives, Shark Fang Knives, Demon Fang Knives Wilderness Throwing Knives (Feint?) Survival Throwing Knives, Wilderness Throwing Knives, Jungle Throwing Knives, Swamp Throwing Knives, Bayou Throwing Knives Tribesman’s Throwing Knives (?) Hunter’s Throwing Knives, Aztec Throwing Knives, Marksman’s Throwing Knives, Amazon Throwing Knives, Assassin’s Throwing Knives Other Throwing Knives Mercer’s Blades Blacksmith’s Throwing Knives (Buyable Throwing Knives) Small Throwing Knives, Iron Throwing Knives, Tribal Throwing Knives, Fine Throwing Knives, Master Throwing Knives Ritual Knives Ceremonial Knife, Tribal Knife, Ritual Knife Tribal Idol Knives Knife of the Blood Idol, Knife of the Jackal Idol, Knife of the Raven Idol, Knife of the War Idol, Knife of the Demon Idol, Knife of the Death Idol Striker Knives Grim Strike Knife, Bright Strike Knife, Decay Strike Knife (unreleased), Fatal Strike Knife, Death Strike Knife Night Knives Night Hunter Knife, Night Chaser Knife, Night Stalker Knife, Night Predator Knife Snake Knives Copperhead Venom Knife, Mamba Venom Knife, Cobra Venom Knife, Poisoned Knife, Venomous Knife Death Knives Toxic Knife, Plague Knife, Dire Knife Ghost Dark Staffs Dread Staff, Haunted Staff, Possessed Staff, Phantom Staff Skull Dark Staffs Skull Staff, Diabolic Staff, Demon Skull Staff Fiery Dark Staffs Singed Staff, Burnt Staff, Charred Staff, Cajun Staff Spirit Destroyer Dark Staffs Spirit Caller Staff, Spirit Burner Staff, Spirit Shredder Staff Soul Destroyer Dark Staffs Soul Harvester Staff, Soul Reaper Staff, Soul Eater Staff Dark Staffs of Legend Dark Omen Gypsy’s Dark Staffs (Dark Aura)'' (All Dark Staffs Buyable From Gyspies, accidentally deleted ^^;'' Rotted Nature Staffs (Common Staffs) '''Rotten Staff, Juju Staf '''Poison Resistant Nature Staffs Anti-Venom Staff, Resistance Staff, Regrowth Staff Weather Nature Staffs Staff of Mists, Staff of Rain, Staff of Storms Snake Nature Staffs Boa Staff, Python Staff, Serpent Staff Twisted Nature Staffs Misshapen Staff, Twisted Staff, Gnarled Staff Ancient Staff Earth Guardian Nature Staffs Stone Guard Staff Granite Guard Staff Earth Guard Staff Gypsy’s Nature Staffs (Nature Aura) Healing Staff, Restoration Staff, Renewal Staff, Life Staff Withered Warding Staffs (Common Staffs) Tribal Staff Cleansing Warding Staffs Staff of Cleansing, Staff of Purification, Staff of Sacred Rituals Protection Warding Staffs Staff of Protection, Staff of Warding, Staff of Shielding, Staff of Defiance, Staff of Sanctuary Ritualistic Warding Staffs Sage Staff Ritual Staff, Banishing Staff (Unreleased), Taboo Staff, Exorcism Staff Sacred Animal Warding Staffs Staff of the Sacred Owl, Staff of the Sacred Moon, Staff of the Sacred Stars, Staff of the Sacred Sun Gypsy’s Warding Staffs (Warding Aura) Defender Staff Warden Staff Overseer Staff Guardian Staff Tribal Chief Staff Ok Sorry about making the unreleased weapon pages. - Peter Stormshot Ah Ah so those items in the Messageboard link you gave me are guidelines for how nominations are to be done? The page looks great. I can't wait to see it in action. Do I have to replace my current Rollback nominations' blog post with a new one under that title? Or do I just categorize said post into the messageboard (idk how, sorry I'm in a hurry-ish state these days) - Lord Midhav 16:34, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok I will try to remove everything but the weapon card before I post it. -Peter Stormshot Can't Upload Photos correctly. I have several new photos of Famed weapon cards that say Famed instead of Lost Relic, I try to replace the file, but it changes the file to the same thing it was before. Could you give me a walkthough of how to replace the old file with the new? An example of me trying is the Executioner's Pistol. Thanks! Alright, so I'm having issues with the Seven Seas Cutlass, Scoundrel's Musket, Hex Breaker Musket, and a few others that are listed as ".png"s origonally and when I try to upload a new version, it says the file is corrupt? Second It's been a day almost and the pictures still haven't changed... how long does it normally take? RobinYerloot 16:05, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Tag thingies Hi nicky! i saw ur tage ex. .... Is an expert sailor or ... Is in possesion of the Lost Sword of El Patron. how do i get those. btw four pirates to 50? wow thats just beast :P My accusations were not harsh at all. They were a response to the time I took to capture, crop, edit, upload and post images and then with a quick reaction by your leader they are just gone. A quick explaination and nothing more. I won't waste my time when something could be erased so easily. It's not like it was just one or two images, it was almost 30 images. That's just rude and disrespectful. So no bowing here, keep your wikia and run your kingdom. I'm not some young punk and I won't contribute to a site that can overrule someones work so easily. DS 02:08, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Where did you find mercer's blades? Where did you find mercer's blades? couldnt even find rare daggers pr anything! 22:49, September 9, 2010 (UTC)ruisen2000 Hey nicky It is me Matthew Darkskull how r u doing mate? I just wanted to say i got banned and wanted to frined you on my new player until ban lifts. And i ik how to get unbanned but don't fell like it. Well will you meet me on mayigos tortuga? GO HERE FOR A JOLLY GOOD PAGE BY ME ROFL isthere anything i can do if i get hacked? Well my other account got hacked somehow considering u saw that thing they kept posting.I didn't give anthing out. i'll try to get it back and see if they chnaged the email Sincerly Matthew Darkskull2 Edit:They didn't change the email yet!!! i got it back. btw u can delete thhose badges he cheated on. Don't be mad at me be mad.... BE mad at that person who got my account. he was not smart enough to change the email yet. i was gonna log in bit he changed the password. i guess he didn't have an email rofl. The Real Matthew is back!!! I don't spam... It was the hacker. btw i only use wiki for the good. i would like to know how to make this wikia better. Matthew-Not an Edit Spammer :*( Anything i can do? Is there anything i can do to help? I want to like help on edits if you need help. Matthew -Reply to me on Pirates or on my talk page. Reply i saw no bloody memo that said i couldnt. i was just trying to help out. sorry i ever did. well... they were sitting there unused for over a half hour and i got tired of looking at them when i could do something with them. all i ever see now is you, Obsidion, Peter, and Gamer doing all the major stuff while the rest of us editors are (hate to use such a term) picking off scraps. Very few of us if any know what is going through your heads so we dont have the faintest idea on how to help. So when i saw that i could actually do something, i took to it. Amarok413 23:28, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Throwing Knives Out of curiosity, why did you change the listed attack of Master Throwing Knives back to 9? I'm pretty sure it is 38. Warship 03:09, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Raven's Cove enemies Should we create a new category for them or wait until we have more than jus red blobs of death? I mean, they are still listed in the game as being with Jolly Roger. Warship 04:38, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi hope to meet your characters sometime soon im jack morris lvl18 Skywalker110 16:17, September 17, 2010 (UTC)Skywalker110 The mercer blade is lidegement adminship Hello, I would like to become an administrator on potco wikia. I have a passion for pirates and would like to contribute. letme know Thanks, Star12ho 23:37, September 18, 2010 (UTC)star12ho